1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and, particularly, to an image capturing apparatus with a pop-up flash structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an image capturing apparatus, such as a camcorder, a digital still camera, or an optical camera captures still or video images of an object. The image capturing apparatus typically includes a flash device, which has a light-emitting portion to illuminate an object.
Types of flash devices include external flash, built-in flash, and pop-up flash movable between a retracted position and a raised position relative to the image capturing apparatus. In particular, in order to improve portability, a tendency is toward the use of pop-up flash devices. The pop-up flash device includes a pop-up structure and a flash unit received in the pop-up structure. The pop-up structure is linked to the image capturing apparatus by a linkage mechanism that moves the flash unit between the retracted position and the raised position.
In the conventional linkage mechanism for the pop-up structure, flexible components (e.g., torsion springs) are used to pivot the pop-up structure on the image capturing apparatus. The pop-up structure is unlocked by electrical means, such as by using a motor, and the flash structure is popped-up from the retracted position to the raised position.
However, the use of power for controlling the motor and the control circuits needed for controlling the motor increases manufacturing costs of the image capturing apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an image capturing apparatus with a pop-up flash structure in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.